Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-153184 discloses a common mode choke coil. The common mode choke coil disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-153184 includes a ferrite substrate formed of a ferrite sintered compact, such as Ni—Zn ferrite. An insulating layer formed of a cured thermosetting polyimide resin material is formed on the ferrite substrate. In the insulating layer, coil conductor layers formed of conductive materials, such as Cu, Au, Al, or Ag, are formed so that the conductor layers are surrounded by the insulating layer. On the insulating layer containing the central part (magnetic core part) of the coil conductor layer, a composite ferrite resin layer formed of an epoxy resin material containing ferrite particles is formed.